User talk:Ech0 0f Đeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ech0 0f Đeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 13:47, February 16, 2012 Howdy Echo, and sorry for the late reply ;;; By "deceased", do you mean Category:Deceased? If so, I've never used that category because I never saw the use for it. It seems quite unnecessary as almost everyone has died at least once. Now that you bring it to my attention, I feel compelled to delete that category. ._. And no, I don't think we need a page for disappearances and deaths; what is on the arcs pages works just fine, and a whole new page seems a bit excessive. If it's part of the story, then we definitely should add a Bus Stop page. C: I haven't read it and know next to nothing about it, though, so I can't make really any decisions about its page. :I Do you know where I could find it? :3 Thanks for your questions and all your work on the wiki ^^ I really appreciate it, and if you need anything else, feel free to speak to me. C: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 01:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, hi, sorry for the late reply, time gets away from me a lot @w@;; #I still haven't read it… I mean to, but I always forget/can't find the time. I'll let you know when I do read it, though. C: #Done, thank you ^^ #Sure, why not? I see you've already started doing that, so go ahead and continue. ^^b Thank you again for your questions; I am always happy to help. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) sweet lord jesus MY WIKI I ABANDONED MY WIKI AHHHHHHH oAAAAAAAAAAAo I forgot! I completely forgot! For days and days and days I forgot about my responsibilities here, what have I become ;_________; Forgive me, I am but a lowly human. OTL Ah, ahem, excuse me, as for your message: Thank you muchly, I appreciate your congratulations ﾟヮﾟ)ﾉ Ah..? I don't know if you have or not, I haven't checked here in so long I don't even know if the pages say the same things. ._. As long as you stick the pictures in the galleries rather than willynilly on the articles I don't much care how many images you add. I'm sure you're fine. /shrug Sorry again for my tardiness, I have a lot on my plate right now ;-; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hold up! I KNOW Oishi (in 1985) mentions the deaths of Irie, Tomitake, and Takano and the disappearance of "Kuma-chan" in the manga vers of Time Killing. I think he does the same in the sound novel, im going to go check...Oneextrafootstep 13:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Oishi tells Akasaka about all of them in bout the manga and the sound novel. Btw thank for helping me with the character template!Oneextrafootstep 13:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it :p Besides Higurashi is told differently in every form of media. I perfer the manga and the sound novels over the anime any day.Oneextrafootstep 15:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) BTW good job up loading those images! i was looking for Akane's sprie every where!Oneextrafootstep 21:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I had an idea to make pages explaining arcs 1-6. I know that the Arc pages says "spoilers only for each of individual arc, not the entire series". However this is a wiki, and spoilers are necessary. Plus I think my explaination pages should be like "Q and A", It'll include many questions that would come up in each arc (ex: Onikakushi: Why would Rena and Mion try to kill Keiichi, are they possessed by demons?, who is Kantoku(the coach/director?), what are the footsteps?) or Tatarigoroshi: Did keiichi really kill Teppei?, Is there another "keiichi" walking around?, is keiichi really cursing people?, why are Oishi and Keiichi enemies?). Then i would have answers to all them. I know every all the anwers to every thing. Also i would like to make a pase about the "Series of Mysterious deaths" So what do you think?Oneextrafootstep 01:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I think I can help ypu :D Question 1: what's the correct number of deaths? Answer: Unfornuantly higurashi isn't as popular in USA as it is in Japan, so I cant read any of the Matsuri arcs. Sorry bro Question 2: Tsumihoroboshi-hen doesn't count since their death weren't told directly I guess? Answer: Recall the first episode of Higurshi Kai. It featured a retelling of Tsumhoroboshi-hen's epilogue "The Devil's Script" from the original sound novel's TIPS. In the episode an older Rena (who was at the police station at the time of the disaster) recalls the deaths of her friends. Yogoshi-hen gives us a clue that Shion was no where near the village during the disaster, in this retelling of the "rena arc". Jumping in to say that Shion did die in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. In the credits, the police report details that Shion killed herself when she was told about the incident, and the investigation for her case was concluded. Yoigoshi-hen is in NO WAY connected to Tsumihoroboshi-hen, both are separate worlds albeit their similarities in timelines, though Rena's school siege did succeed and kill everyone inside. Kantoku 04:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku So both Rena and Shion survived. Also Kumagai might have suvived in this world (and yogoshi) due to the fact that the hostage stituation at the school took up his time to be killed by Yamainu, because the disaster happened the very next night. If we look at the death chart in Tatarigoroshi-hen, we can see that there is a two day gap from his disapearance and the disaster. Question 3:Were the characters death directly told like in Tatarigoroshi-hen? Answer: No they did not. However were can assume who died based on clues from other arcs. In both the sound novel and the manga adatation, tsumihoroboshi features "The Devils Script" which took place in 2005. In it Akasaka explains that the disaster occured and the theorys bases on File 34. He makes it clear that Rika was killed and that evidence sugests that the disaster was not natural. More at Kai Episode 1 TIPS. Also Rika's death differs from Yogoshi and tsumihoroboshi (self expailatory),and rika was capterd and killed the same night as the school siege. However even though rika was killed by the hands of Rena, takano and the yamainu killed the village. This is different from watanagashi-hen/meakeashi-hen, even though rika dies at the hands of Shion, the disaster DID NOT OCCUR. Maybe because the "tokyo" might see the police report of her death, and notice that the syndrom in the village didn't get worse after 48 hours (proving Hifumi wrong), so Takano didn't finish the operation.Oneextrafootstep 17:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Have you read the sound novel version Watanagashi-hen? Cause I need help... Rika died on the 21st, then the search for rika and satoko went on until early morning on the 22nd (around this time Shion went home to kill Satoko). The 22nd is the day Keiichi was attacked in the torture room, and the day Mion was killed. This is where im confused:In the sound novel Oishi tells keiichi that shion has gone missing the day after the search party (the 22nd). Also (on the night of the same day) Shion was "caught red handed" on the phone by keiichi, and she laughed like crazy. He and Rena confront "mion" the next day. In the manga however, (on early morning 22nd) Oishi tells keiichi about shion while he was taking him home from the search party. Shion calls keiichi not long after on the very same morning. Rena and Keiichi confront "mion later that day.Can you see where i'm confused?Oneextrafootstep 21:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) NEVER MIND I FIXED IT!Oneextrafootstep 23:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it I don't mind the edit, ur right i made it a little too much. I'm still active in this wiki, but I wish Sparkadillia was here so I can ask some questions. Oneextrafootstep 13:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for being awesome Especially when i'm new at this stuff. btw I think we should categorize the Lesser character page in order each arcs. I'm going through each of the sound novels for these people that might be worth mentioning. Oneextrafootstep 17:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Main Characters Illustration ...why did you remove the one I set ? For Mion I understand since it wasn't really fitting her (wanted to change it anyway ) but for Shion/Rika/Rena ? The images are way better than the old one so... It's because I had to prevent before doing it then I'll just say that the wiki is FREE so anyone can change it. So do really intend to keep these old illustrations ? Don't worry, none of the Matsuri nor Kizuna pages that currently exist will be touched at all (especially since some of them actually do have some extensive backstory to them anyways) As for Watanagashi-hen...I hardly even remember what was edited in there last night at 3 in the morning, aha ;; anyways, for the deaths section, I don't mind if you remove some info (IMO just stick to what the police report details in the VN credits, plus there's also the "All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Watanagashi-hen. Spoilers only for the individual arc, not the overall series" thing) If you've got any other questions feel free to run them by me! Kantoku 18:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku Minagoroshi-hen deaths I just edited the disappearance and deaths section on the Minagoroshi-hen page. So what do you think? Agree or disagree? Oneextrafootstep 18:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Wild answer I have theory to why some of the events in are different in the many adaptations of certain arcs. Like Tsumihorobushi-hen for example: Sound novel is the original story In the anime adaptation of the scene where Rena is explaining herself for the two murders, she never compares herself to Satoshi; different from the original story. In the manga adaptation, Rena's mom never mentioned herself being pregnant, nor does Rina lie about being pregnant. This is different from the sound novel and the anime adaptation. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Chikai follows the same storyline as Tsumihorobushi-hen, but with some noticable differences. Maybe they all feature different universal timelines. Ex: Sound novel universe, Anime universe, Manga universe, and Live action universe. If this is true, than maybe the manga is correct, because Yoigoshi-hen was origionally just part of manga manga universe. Or maybe the number of students on either manga or sound novel is just a typo? :p Karin Suzuragi might be correct in this case I'm getting a feeling that Mangagamer made a typo. I think it's fishy that the hostage event happened on the 25th, and there were 25 students. Idk i'm going back to the sound novel to check on what Ooishi amd other police were talking about during the event, to see if they might report 15 children or something. Also i might not be here for a few days, because my laptop is being fixed at Greek Squad. Laterz Oneextrafootstep 16:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And Rika? Well she was pumped up with some drugs and was disembowelled alive. Oneextrafootstep 16:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I had an idea I wondering if we should make it clear that some deaths were only mentioned while some featured. I want to avoid confusion. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep 17:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Like everyone who died or disappeared from 1979 to 1982. They are all mentioned in every scenario, yet we dont include them on the lists, probably because the events dont actually occure during that arc. That includes Tamae, because her actual death occurance is only featured on Meakashi and Matsuribayashi. But that doesn't mean we should't include Tamae. I'm been thinking about a way to classify the deaths better.Oneextrafootstep 18:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Blah :p First of all the Matsuibayashi deaths were just 'blah' i dont want to do that ever again! But i guess we're going to have those arc summaries, so that's not going to be fun. Do you know where I can find sprites or sprite screen shots? I'm looking for Okanogi and Akasaka's original sprite. Oneextrafootstep 11:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You can make them?! Please teach me :DOneextrafootstep 11:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I just didn't know the difference between a sound novel and a visual novel. The sprite is from Matsuri, so that was just me being indecisive >.< Did the suicide people have voice actors in the Kizuna vers of Yoigoshi-hen? I have no IdeaOneextrafootstep (talk) 00:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that too, but it's not like we're losing the categories, right? btw thanks! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hinimizawa Bus Stop I can understand your edit but I never got to finish the edit summary but what I wanted to say that is it possible to create seperate pages for the Hinimizawa Bus Stop Rika and Mion? AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 21:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Name changing Should we change Tomitake's page name from "Tomitake Jirou" to Tomitake Jirō"? What do youy think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah sorry I didnt notice the messeage. Really sorry ><. Well, I think we should since we use the hepburn romanization. Tomitake Jirō is the correct name in thes caseEch0 0f Đeath (talk) 06:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, i'm going to go change it now. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) BOOM So we have a lot of stuff happening! I'm lovin everything, and I hope you will come back soon! What do you think of every thing? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 02:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I haven't read the light novels, but if you have enough information to write an article go right ahead. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I need help, but that's only if : #You have seen the both or any of the Higurashi live action movies. #You have Google Chrome (for translating japanese sites or any other program that can do the same.) #You even care about any of this. You don't really have to help if you don't want to, of course :P Onthe Higurashi Character list on the ENGLISH Wikipedia, it mentions Ai Maeda protraying Shion in Higurashi Chikai, but I've''' Never 'seen her in the entire flick. So why do people say that she was playing Shion in this movie? I went tothe Higurashi Character list on the JAPANESE Wikipedia , AND AI MAEDA ISN'T LIST AS ANY OF SHION'S PORTRAYALS! So cutting to the chase, I want to delete the info about Ai Maeda from Shion's character page, because I think it's very misleading. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Good Job with Jiro's Tabber, needs to be fixed though. Don't forget that Oishi has a hotel robe, so he's next. What do you think about the Character spots that I made ready for the Minor Character page? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes it's goin to be hard! And we still have to work on other character pages to0! IDK about Saikoroshi-hen, but I think he should still be mentioned. He IS a character, real or not. Sonozaki Souhei is Mion's and Shion's Grandfather, late husband of Oyrou, and founder of the Sonozaki's rise to power all over Shishibone after WW2. He did this by selling canned meat to the black market, and all that money gained power for the Sonozaki family. However he was later accused of selling HUMAN MEAT in those cans, and he denied those rumors to his dying day. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there's this new User named HigurashiArchives, and he has about 300 original anime sketches for Higurashi season 1, kai, and rei. He has offered to provide us with his collection, but I told him that his images are probably unnecessary. IDK, what do you think? Do we need them? Here is a link to the conversation. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 03:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, I switched Yoshiki's name becacause that's the way it is printed on the Yen Press grapic novels, what do you think? Should I switch them all back? *Suit yourself :P. But I just think that knowing which part is being sung would have been more meaningful, especially Rika's parts. *I totally agree, even though his collection did look great. I think this new user should just edit some other things, cause this wiki is going to need all of the help it can get. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 10:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen my edits on Kimiyoshi Kiichirou's character page? I'm not perfect at typing stuff, so I don't know if I did a real good job. I noticed that I made his page bigger than some of the other character pages (even Oryou's page), so I'm wondering if I might have over done it a bit. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Or could this mean we should just (if necessary) expand all the other character pages? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 01:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *Go ahead and delete some sentences in necessary, but note that i'm STILL not done. I need to include his involvement from Minagoroshi-hen (and possibly Matsuribayashi-hen). *Also do you know that japanese name for the clothes that Kimiyoshi is wearing in the manga adaptations? *Idk about Oryou's kizuna sprite, but I think we should just use a good screen shot of her sprite as the template image. *About Tomitake and Ooishi's tabber's: both of their sizes need to be fixed (idk how to do it myself without messing something up) and I believe Ooishi is wearing a Yukata, not a bath towel. Other than that, good job! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tomitake needs to be bigger. Ooishi needs to be a little smaller. The objective is to make sure that the sizes of both spites match as mush as possible. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tomitake is much better! However I think Sparkadilla could help us with the sprites, since she did all the other ones. Good work! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that any of the other character pages need to be expanded? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I don't like it. We need to either have a five way tabber (Yes five, because you forgot Satoko's maid outfit from Tsumihoroboshi-hen'') or leave it as it was before. I really don't think we should be stacking tabbers over each other. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 07:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Look at what AsukaHanyuYay did on Umineko wiki. This is what I want.Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree, because pe uniforms appear more times than Sato's bath towel, ans Maid outfits. Be mindful that Takano needs her "villian" outfit. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Satoko is perfect! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I wanted to know how you guys get it so it doesn't have that File thing in the character box with the tabber? AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 14:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Call it the "Villian Outfit" Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) If we're able to, do you think it would be necessary to add more sprites? Btw I agree with Rika's miko, she is special after all. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I mean if we are able to expand the tabbers to at least 5 sprites, would it be considered necessary? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That is actually what I had thought at first but I went and checked back and it was gone. I'll ask Spark later when she is on AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 15:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there is a way to make it so the tabs appear in a sorta upside down Triangle like lets say you add 5 then 2 will appear underneath then next too them but I don't know how to do it AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 15:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey befor I forget, lets add Shion's Angel Mort dress to her page (Even though Mion was the first to use this sprite). Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hey i'm planing to make a to do list regrading the over all things that need to be done. Click here to see me blog. I would really like your imput. Remember that you have a choice, and don't really need to do anything. Thanks for reading this. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Good job on all of the songs! I really like your effort! Are you familiar with the Higurashi Motion Graphics videos? I have no idea what they are or how offical they are, but they seem okay. I'll put some links bellow this: Higurashi Motion Graphic 1 -follows the story of Onikakushi-hen. '' Higurashi Motion Graphic 2 -follows the stories of ''Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. '' Higurashi Motion Graphic 3 -follows the story of ''Tatarigoroshi-hen. '' Higurashi Motion Graphic 4 -follows the story of ''Minagoroshi-hen. Higurashi Motion Graphic 5 -follows the story of'' Matsuribayashi-hen''. Should we include them in this wiki? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) You answered your own question! I'm not a fan of the Kira songs (especially Rika's promo video), but they're still part of the Higurashi media and should be included in this wiki. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 20:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Motion Graphics Yes we have images of them but we don't actually have them on our wiki because they are unofficial. They are just fanmade. AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 21:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that some of the Kakera Musubi soundtracks are not songs? Like Mushibami is just creepy music, and therefore has no lyrics. Should we do something with it on this wiki? And if so, what could we do? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I know! The music makes me think of all of the crap Keiichi went through in the first three question arcs. I agree, all of the music shouldn't have their own pages, but I think we should write something about them on the album page. Like music discription and facts. Ex: Mushibami literally means decay or decompose. I think every album MUST be included. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) If you make a list, please post it on my blog about improving Higurashi wiki. I'll might help with translations, but to be honest i'm more interested in the story, than the songs. So I might not be very helpful there :/ Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I just found out that there is a song that we dont have. It's called All Alone. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You bet! I'm the same, I've got school and I've been reading the Umineko VNs, but I always watch this wiki atleast once everyday. So leave it to me!! And good luck in school! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I too think it's fine now. Thanks! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I found another song that we dont have. It's called Manazashi. I think it's the ending song for Higurashi Rei. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, thank you for your effort with the song lyrics! BTW I think we need the Kira songs. Also there is a Japanese rap group called Rapbito ''(or ''Rapbit), and I they made a song called ''When They Cry. ''I believe they made a music video, but I'm not sure if any of this is official. The cool thing about the music video is that it looks like it was filmed at Shirakawa village (the real life Hinamizawa). Here are some links below: *Music Video *Fan Video? I not sure, but it shows clips from the anime. Should this song be included in this wiki? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) One moer thing, what if we could make a page for the sound novel bgms? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC)